User talk:JupiterKnight
Saurva I know he's a daeva, but is it just name association then? Are there any accounts that link them together, and it's not just a name thing? Zoroasterism came before Hinduism, and I'm sure that the Indians and Persians had no religious conflicts during those times. Just looked it up, you're right, sorry about that. --BOXN 23:12, June 15, 2012 (UTC)--JupiterKnight 23:22, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :: Though I'm thinking of linking it to the Rudra page which I didn't realize exist since that's most likely the of these two Shivas that became a demon of Zoroastrianism. :::Since Rudra is a predecessor of Shiva, and Saurva is linked to Rudra the most, just put it on the Rudra page, not the Shiva one. --BOXN 23:33, June 15, 2012 (UTC) You seem to be here 24/7. I've been looking at your edits and damn man, talk about workaholic. lol The Truthful Knight 08:05, June 20, 2012 (UTC) : I haven't been able to sleep recently. So I've been doing edits when I can.--JupiterKnight 08:10, June 20, 2012 (UTC) : That isn't good... Perhaps you should try sleeping pills? Well, I guess I shouldn't be one to talk considering my sleeping schedule is go to sleep at 5 am and wake-up 2pm. The Truthful Knight 08:13, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Merge Pages and Changing Category Names >I noticed earlier that Loycheckta and Tschaggatta are the same demon. I figured I'd let you know so you can merge them as I don't try myself with doing such a thing. :Which name is the "right" name? If you don't know what is the "right" name then what is the most recent one? >Also after seeing this page I was wondering if we should rename the Mongolia Mythology Category to the Uliger Mythology category? :Yeah, I think we should too. >Also after seeing this page I was wondering if we should rename the Mongolia Mythology Category to the Uliger Mythology category? :Why Moh Shuvuu? « Zahlzeit 05:56, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :: The recent name is Tschagatta. Loycheckta is his Soul Hackers name. With some help from a friend I redirected Loycheckta to Tschagatta earlier. As for Moh Shuvuu, she comes from Buryat lore. Uliger covers myths from both Mongolia and Buryat.--JupiterKnight (talk) 06:22, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Then yeah, you might as well put Moh Shuvuu in the new Uliger category then. « Zahlzeit 19:26, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :::: Will you be deleting the Category:Mongolia Mythology? I've already added Moh Shuvuu to it and plan on adding the two Mongolian creatures to it.--JupiterKnight (talk) 20:36, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'm not deleting it because actually they delete by themselves if there is no content associated with the category, same with creating them. « Zahlzeit 06:21, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Know where I can find interviews on the Raidou games? I've been hoping to find some but google search isn't helping. I read on TV Tropes that Raidou's game is part of the Persona series but it wasn't verified with a source. The person claimed the creators said it in an interview. I'm assuming whoever posted that on TV Tropes was mistaken because after playing through both Raidou games, I've only ever found references to SMT1 and SMT2. The fact Lucifer is in the second Raidou game led me to believe that Raidou couldn't possibly be part of the Persona series. YHVH seems to be indirectly mentioned by the Lawful demons and most of the sidequests of both games either reference SMT1-2 or Nocturne. I got the impression Raidou had to be a prelude of the main series and a way to tie-in Nocturne even more. Do you happen to know where I can find interviews for the Raidou games? It's fine if you can't help but I figured you're the man I should ask about this since you're always on top of SMT info. The Truthful Knight (talk) 18:21, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ::I think the Raidou games are set up so that they can go before either SMT of Devil Summoner/Persona. However, the Devil Summoner games are in the same world as the Persona ones: both games are in continuity with if... (Tamaki is a minor character in the first two Persona games, and Hazama appears in Soul Hackers), and one and a half Devil Summoner characters appear in Persona 2 (Detective Daisuke is from Soul Hackers, and is implied to be possessed by Kyouji Kuzunoha from Devil Summoner)--Otherarrow (talk) 18:30, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :: I honestly can't tell you. However in a thread on another site earlier they were talking about Thor and that it mentions his identity Thorman from Shin Megami Tensei died at the age of 68 in the world of Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner. Here's the image they translated. --JupiterKnight (talk) 20:36, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :: Ah, well thank you both for trying. It's a shame the PSP version never made it here due to Sony's corporate policy. The Truthful Knight (talk) 03:47, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Japanese Database In that case, can you cite the exact page you found the information from as a source using replacing the template on the page? I'll clean up any formatting issues as long as you get that link on the page. « Zahlzeit 15:01, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Devil Summoner Sprites So I saw you added stats to some Devil Summoner bosses, which was neat. So, do you think add sprites to the other demon pages with SMT:DS stats?-- 23:18, January 22, 2013 (UTC) : I might add for some, but for now I'm just adding stats with sprites for the ones who don't have much info on their pages and some bosses that I like.--JupiterKnight (talk) 23:22, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, that's fine as long as you add in some sprites someday.-- 23:31, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Dr. Thrill Artwork Where did you find it? I've never seen it before.-- 03:19, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :I downloaded it from a link given on a anonymous board. It along with several other sketches and artwork came from different Novels in the series like ...If and just some pics of Kazuma Kaneko. Vampire Takashi and the Inaruna sketches were also included. Though I didn't add the inaruna ones. --JupiterKnight (talk) 03:24, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Soul Hackers demon stats Yeah, it has stats of all of the demons, including the 3DS-exclusive ones. It doesn't have stats for the Raidou/Raido ultimate boss fight, however.-- 21:01, February 6, 2013 (UTC) DSSHstats Template Category Issue It should be fixed now.-- 22:09, February 6, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks. I wasn't sure what was going on cause I couldn't find it.--JupiterKnight (talk) 22:17, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Stat Requests Can you please use "Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner" instead of simply "Devil Summoner"? It's a bit misleading, and the former is the official title. Also, do you know where I can find stats for SMT:If... bosses? This one site had stats for the demons, but not for the bosses.-- 22:57, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :Here.--JupiterKnight (talk) 23:05, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks.-- 23:08, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Doman's Name I don't recall his name ever having a 'u' in it. Or did you find this out from a Soul Hackers 3DS screenshot?-- 23:18, February 16, 2013 (UTC) : It's on Atlus USA's Soul Hackers.--JupiterKnight (talk) 23:40, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Herald/Seraph I know that Seraph is one of those race names that has gotten changed over the years (to Herald, which I personally think is a cooler sounding name) but the race page is already at Seraph (race), so could you pothole Herald to there instead of leaving redirects? Also, while I am on the subject, could you help out with getting rid of redundant categories if you see them? Someone a long time ago got the bright idea to add a category for every name the races ever had as separate category. It's a mess. I've been trying to "correct" them when I see them, but any help is appreciated.--Otherarrow (talk) 14:58, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Personas Please stop putting 'personae' in category names. US English uses Personas and you're adding more that needs to be cleaned up. Great Mara (talk) 04:30, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Lucifer in SMTIV Nintendo UK? Really? Where can I find the footage, or the article for that matter? Also, I chanced across a scan with an ally called 'Lucifer' and he looks kinda different don't ya think? GalaxiaWild (talk) 11:09, April 18, 2013 (UTC) : Probably a new design. Go to around 35:30 36:07 is the shot that shows Lucifer in the fifth party member spot that the human allies tend to be at.--JupiterKnight (talk) 11:24, April 18, 2013 (UTC) : I can't help but still think about the fact that Nintendo UK is showing it. Does that imply a UK/European release? GalaxiaWild (talk) 12:00, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Protagonist You don't capitalize protagonist, unless it's due to grammatical reasons. -- 21:53, April 18, 2013 (UTC) : Yes I know, I just have a bad habit of doing it from when I would write Protag for Yu Narukami on other sites.--JupiterKnight (talk) 22:05, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Soul Hacker sprites? Where did you get your sprites for Soul Hackers? I was comparing the sprites you uploaded to mine and mine seem a bit more blurry in comparison but I haven't altered the original sprites that I obtained and any changes I made I put in a seperate folder so I'm not sure what's going on. MrRaui (talk) 20:49, April 28, 2013 (UTC) In particular the sprites I mean of Apsu, Samyaza and Moowis' second form. The normal demon sprites seem about the same though MrRaui (talk) 20:54, April 28, 2013 (UTC)